


LGF 8: In the Dark

by RV (TekeoMiona)



Series: LGF'Verse [8]
Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Explosions, F/M, beginning relationship, blind!burt, friendshipness, jola secrecy, mixmaster - Freeform, recovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/RV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tyler is still struggling in secret over his traumatic ordeal, Burt winds up struck with a disabling accident. The independent survivalist must now rely on others to guide him and every one fears he may never recover. Will Burt pull through? Or will his life be changed forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caught up with where we are. *lazy victory woot*
> 
> To be honest, this story is just like, a continuation of BuTy bromance and JoLa flaffles.
> 
> OH! And I completely forgot to squall about this when uploading the end of SD, but DID Y'ALL HEAR?! Tremors 5 is a real thing now! And you people doubted we would bring the franchise back. pfft. anarchists.
> 
> I'm rather confused about it though, 'cause they've already finished filming under 30 days, and yet the release date isn't until 2016. I may not be familiar with the movie-making world, but does it really take a year and a half to cut/edit/finalize the film? It's all weird.
> 
> And boo, no Tyler. We were both hoping Tyler would be in it for a sort of TV series movie. But oh well. So long as there's a good explanation that isn't "he moved away". Rumpy actually wrote up a snippet to explain it, which you can read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10774170/1/A-Little-Tremors-5-Speculation
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the story, and tell us what you think/hope for in the upcoming movie!
> 
> *RV makes no claim to own Tremors or its characters. They are the property of S.S. Wilson and ScyFy Entertainment. No profit is made from this writing.*

"Larry, stop!" Jodi's voice sounded though the store, followed by a short giggle. "Stop, that tickles!"

"C'mon, Jodester," Larry said with a laugh. "Hold still for a second." Jodi stopped from pushing his hand away from her face. He carefully hooked an earring into her ear. "See, there, perfect," he smiled.

Jodi rolled her eyes good naturedly as she leaned back against the counter, pulling Larry's hand back down from her face. "I told you not to buy me stuff, Larry," she said.

He just curled his hand around hers with a big grin. "I know, I know. I just thought they were so pretty and they look beautiful on you!"

"I don't even wear earrings," she said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Then why are they pierced?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. When she went to step away, he followed her step-for-step and slipped his arms around her waist.

She laughed. "Law-rence Norvel!" she scolded. "You cut that out!"

"What if I don't wanna?" he challenged, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Jodi opened her mouth to retort, but the familiar sound of cowboy boots hitting the porch stopped her. She shoved Larry down beneath the counter as Tyler walked in, looking a little tired but cheerful, and less withdrawn than he had been since the assblaster attack. Not wanting to ruin it, Jodi avoided looking at the long scar that ran down the side of his face.

"Morning, Jodi."

"Hey, Tyler. Here for breakfast?"

Tyler nodded. "Quick one, I gotta get going soon," the tour guide answered.

"Well, I'll-" Jodi suddenly started, but sucked in a sharp breath and cleared her throat. "I'll get on that," she nodded.

Tyler gave her a look. "You okay? You're not getting sick again, are you?"

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped short, moving around a little behind the counter. "Fine!" she finally replied in a tight voice. "I'm fine." She forced a smile.

Larry covered his mouth to hide his snickering as he brushed his fingertips down Jodi's bare feet again, only to receive a kick to the arm.

Tyler's eyebrow rose slightly but he said nothing, sitting down near the window and picking up the day's newspaper. Nancy walked in a moment later and joined him at the counter.

"Tyler, are you busy today?"

"Not really," he replied, glancing up. "I'm goin' up to Burt's after breakfast, he said he some new firepower. I wanted to check it out before we went out to check the seismos. After that, my schedule's clear."

The potter beamed. "Great! Would you mind helping me move my pottery this afternoon? I need to make more room in my studio, so I'm moving finished pieces to the back. I've been meaning to do it for days now, it's so cluttered."

Tyler shrugged and went back to his newspaper. "Sure."

Nancy looked to the side in confusion when Jodi, who was busy scrambling around behind the counter, let out a small, surprised squeak. When the store owner just grumbled and went about her task, Nancy turned back to Tyler with a questioning look on her face. He just shrugged as if to say, 'Don't ask me.'

"So, Tyler," Nancy started again, "What's the firepower for? Assignments?"

"Assignments, creatures, just because he can..." Tyler rattled off, flipping the page of his newspaper.

"Something tells me it's more that last option than anything," Nancy smirked.

Tyler smiled back in agreement as Jodi let out another squawk. Nancy turned to watch the store owner narrowly as she finished Tyler's breakfast but said nothing.

"Here you are!" Jodi said almost breathlessly. "Pancakes. Nice and quick. I need to go to the bathroom." And with that she fled back to her living quarters.

"Hmm. Well, this has been an interesting morning," Nancy stood up. "I'll see you later, Tyler."

* * *

Burt sat in his bunker, hunched over an opened grenade, pieces scattered around it. He held a small screwdriver in one hand, carefully attaching a part  
to the inside of the weapon. He heard the door open behind him as Tyler - the only other one in the valley who knew his pass-code in case of an emergency - walked in.

"Hey, Burt."

The survivalist glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "Hey, Tyler," he responded, turning back to his project.

A sudden, painful, bright flash and Burt was thrown back. His head cracked against the floor right as his hands flew to his face with a howl. The last thing he heard was Tyler shouting his name before he blacked out.

* * *

Burt awoke to a dark room and a dull throbbing in his head. He groaned.

A noise sounded to his right and a strange voice spoke. "Mr. Gummer? How are you feeling?"

Burt frowned, uttering a disgruntled, "Fine," and wishing he could open his eyes and look around. He felt something pressed against his eyes and reached towards it, hoping to remove whatever was obscuring his vision.

"Please don't," the strange voice said and a hand grabbed Burt's wrist, pulling it away from his face.

Burt yanked his hand out of the grip. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped. He felt confused and vulnerable and it was making him irritable.

Another voice spoke, this time a familiar and trustworthy one. "Calm down, Burt, he's on our side."

"Tyler?" Burt turned his head, trying to locate his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who brought you here, ya moron." Tyler sounded slightly irritable as well, which wasn't totally new. He was still recovering from all the crap that had happened with his uncle, and there were some days he was rather testy and unsociable. But there was something else in his voice Burt didn't quite recognize. The strange voice spoke again before he could figure it out.

"Mr. Gummer, I'm Dr. Patterson. You're in the Bixby Memorial Hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Burt thought a moment, but the last thing he remembered was Tyler walking into his bunker. "Not really."

"Your grenade exploded in your face," Tyler said.

"Is that why…?" Burt reached up to touch his face again, feeling the bandages wrapped around his head and over his eyes. "….why can't I see?"

Tyler didn't offer an answer. The doctor once again moved his hands away from the bandages. "There was some damage to your corneas, and the flash may have injured your retina. You also suffered a concussion, which is likely why you can't remember the explosion."

"Damage?" Burt said after a moment. "So, I'm blind?"

"We don't know," Dr. Patterson responded. "There's always a risk in this sort of accident. Your eyes could recover, or they could not. You'll have to leave the bandages on for a week or more, and your vision could be back by then or return later."

"So it's temporary?" Burt pushed.

"It's possible."

Burt fell silent and the doctor excused himself, leaving the partners alone. The silence stretched out uncomfortably and Burt could hear the younger man fidgeting where he stood.

"Are you okay?"

Tyler scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking  _you_  that?"

Burt frowned and gave him what he hoped passed as some sort of glare. Tyler sighed.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." The lie was lousy, but Burt decided not to press.

"How long was I out, anyway?" he asked instead.

"Couple hours."

"Hm," he replied, then fell silent for yet another moment. "For once I finally know how those damn worms must feel," he grumbled under his breath, shifting in the stiff hospital sheets.

Tyler laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V: GUESS WHO'S BACK MOTHERING DUCKLINGS?!
> 
> R: AND I, RUMPY, CAN NOW TALK TO YOU PEOPLE.
> 
> V: Yeah, Rumpy got a tablet so we can co-write on google drive now (speaking of which, seriously, go check out army-of-the-mmr on tumblr for like the first post, you'll see our "professional writing process" it'll blow yer minds).
> 
> R: Let's just say, I have the unfortunate tendency to taper off into Renegade rantings. And my keyboard corrects weird words.
> 
> V: We still love you though.
> 
> R: You better.
> 
> V: But anyway it's been FOUR LONG MONTHS since we touched LGF. It's kinda sad.
> 
> R: Quite. But these things happen.
> 
> V: True true. It's not as bad as my 9 month break between DH chapters. Yikes.
> 
> R: I actually thought this was longer.
> 
> V: The break or the chap?
> 
> R: Break.
> 
> V: Same. But chapter 1 was posted Oktober 24, so.
> 
> R: I thought it said October 24, 2014.
> 
> V: OHMYGOD IT DOES, WTF, HAS IT REALLY BEEN OVER A YEAR?!
> 
> R: WE ARE BAD PEOPLE
> 
> V: THIS IS WAY WORSE THAN DH. OMCHEESE. I keep forgetting it's 2016.
> 
> R: So, people, read, enjoy, and please forgive us.
> 
> V: Also vote for Bernie. Primaries are important. We won't be so stressed and forgetful and lazy with him as our leader. (probably)
> 
> R: JWs don't vote but, yeah, Bernie seems the best option.
> 
> V: Okay we'll leave now. Later folks.

"Hand me that carving tool by your elbow."

Jodi passed the utensil over. "How many are you planning on making?"

"Only about ten for now," Nancy replied, leaning in to focus on the detail. "I'm not sure how well they'll sell, but Larry convinced me to at least try."

Jodi watched as her artistic friend put the finishing touches on the chubby, almost adorable graboid figurine. "It's…cute."

Nancy laughed. "Thanks."

"So," the store owner flopped back in her stool to lean against the wall, "how do you think it's going at the bunker?"

"I'm surprised it hasn't exploded again."

Jodi smiled in amusement but the look fell a moment later but the screen door banged open before she could reply. The two turned to see Rosalita walking in, looking irritated.

"I have two dead calves. Two! What the hell is going on?"

"Another creature?" Nancy asked worriedly.

"I haven't noticed anything," Jodi said. "And I'm sure Tyler would've said something if he knew."

"Well, something is out there." Rosalita flopped down on a chair, muttering in Spanish.

"Should we radio Burt?" Nancy suggested.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Jodi said pointedly. "He's going to want to go after it himself, so waiting might be better. He's not really up for hunting in his condition."

Nancy nodded in agreement. "We should at least tell Tyler, though. He's coming into town for supper, isn't he?" she asked Jodi.

"That's what he said."

"So what did it look like?" Nancy asked, turning back to Rosalita. The irritated rancher hadn't been paying attention and looked at the older woman blankly. "The scene. Did it look...unusual?"

"Oh." Rosalita sighed heavily. "Yeah. Whatever it is has really big claws or talons or whatever. I only found pieces of the first calf, but the second one was still there. Looked like it'd been through a meat grinder or something. It was worse than Harlow's horse when Cletus' pet attacked him."

"Wow. Did you find any tracks?" Jodi asked.

Rosalita shook her head. "There were scuffle marks where the calves were grabbed, but that was it."

Nancy's eyes widened. "A flier?"

"Maybe."

"Great," Jodi groaned, slumping in her seat. She was already having flashbacks to the first assblaster attack. "I hate the fliers."

It was surprisingly quiet at the bunker. An awkward quiet, in Tyler's opinion, but still quiet. Burt sat stiffly on his couch, listening to Tyler move around the room, putting away anything he deemed "hazardous". Really, Tyler just needed something to do. The tense silence was gnawing at him and for once he didn't know how to talk his way out of it.

Tyler moved aside a book on a shelf, idly surprised Burt read books until he saw it was some sort of survivalist handbook. He noticed a blade sitting behind it and went to pick it up.

"Don't move that," Burt grumbled, breaking the silence so suddenly it startled the tour guide. "It's there for a reason."

A little confused at how Burt knew what he was doing, Tyler replaced it cautiously. "Sorry," he replied, wondering what the knife's purpose could be.

Pausing in his nervous cleaning, Tyler checked the time. It was almost three o'clock. "I think it's time to change your bandages." Burt only grunted irritably in response.

Tyler gathered the materials that he had been instructed to at the hospital. He set them down on the table beside Burt's couch, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you want to remove them or do you want me to?" he asked.

Burt sighed and tugged gently at the gauze wrapped over his eyes.

"Remember, don't open your eyes," Tyler added quickly as the bandages fell. "You could damage them further if-"

"I know!" Burt snapped.

Tyler fell silent and didn't say another word as he changed the bandages. The odd tension in the room mounted with each passing second. Securing the end of the gauze and double checking his work, Tyler debated leaving and taking his jeep out for a fast drive. His whole body buzzed with the need to run. He didn't exactly have to worry about Burt being left alone; he could handle himself, right?

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Tyler stepped back and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Burt sighed tiredly, finally offering a tight, "Do you have somewhere to be, Tyler?"

"Uh…Just need to get some stuff from town," Tyler replied. He also had a dinner date with the girls and Larry, but that wasn't for several more hours.

"Well I'm not stoppin' ya."

"I know." Tyler stood but paused for a moment before heading to the door. "Radio if you need anything."

"Yeah."

* * *

Five minutes later he was tearing down one of the lesser used trails at 90mph, losing himself to the speed. It was a little faster than he really should have been going, his jeep wasn't built for high speeds and was barely built for off-roading. One of the downsides to living off the earnings of a meager business; he couldn't always afford the parts he needed or wanted.

At the moment though, Tyler couldn't bring himself to care. He knew how to push his jeep to, and even past its limits, and that's what he was doing right now. He couldn't rid himself of the nagging feeling he had blinded his partner, and it was eating away at him. Burt's disability was just as likely to be permanent as it was to be temporary, but Burt's way of life didn't lend itself to not being able to see. There was even the distinct possibility that a blind resident wouldn't be allowed in Perfection, which Twitchell had begrudgingly informed him of when Tyler had reported the accident.

Tyler slammed on his breaks suddenly as something swooped past his windshield, derailing his train of thought. The jeep's tires skidded across the desert terrain, and Tyler spun out slightly, but managed to avoid a nasty crash. Finally pulling to a safe stop, he tried to see what had cut in front of him, but it was nowhere in sight.

Reaching into his glove box, Tyler pulled out his peashooter and exited the jeep. He headed to the side of the road the creature had apparently come from and looked around for any sort of tracks. The ground was undisturbed. After a moment of confusion, his eyes turned suspiciously upwards.

Still keeping an eye on the sky, Tyler slowly made his way back to his jeep. He climbed back in, deciding to abandon his speeding and make his way to town.

* * *

The sun was setting over the western mountains that cut off the valley from the rest of the world. The amber-red light was filtering through the window's of Chang's market where Jodi was tidying up behind the counter. Larry sat across from her on a stool, Nancy a few feet away at the nearest table, unaware of the silent flirting going on between her friends.

Nancy looked up from where she was sketching idly on a napkin. "Oh, yeah, Jodi," she started, not really noticing how Larry instantly flicked his eyes down to his hands and Jodi turned pointedly away from him, "I meant to ask you, where did you get those earrings? They are beautiful."

Jodi's hand shot up to the jade earrings Larry had bought her just the day before. "Oh, ah, these," she said, wracking her mind for an explanation. "I picked them up the last time I went up to Bixby."

"Oh. Where did you find them?"

"Um," Jodi stared at her blankly for a moment. "Some gas station."

Larry frowned at her slightly as if offended at the mere thought of the earrings being found so cheaply. Jodi shrugged helplessly.

The door to the store opened before anyone could say another word. Harlow walked in, greeting the three of them.

"What are you doing back in town, Harlow?" Jodi asked curiously, secretly glad at the interruption. "I thought you were going to be in Bixby until Friday."

"Nah, Rosalita called me back in," he replied. "We need to recount the cattle, make sure she only lost the two calves."

"Oh yeah," Larry perked up at the reminder of the new mystery in the valley. "Have there been any other sightings?"

"None that have been reported," Jodi said. "I told Tyler about the cattle at dinner, he said he'll look around for tracks tomorrow."

Harlow headed into the shelves and grabbed several breakfast bars. "Guess I'll see him in the morning then. Won't be going home tonight, have to get to work early. I just stopped by to get somethin' quick to eat for breakfast."

Jodi rang up his things and handed him his change as Nancy gathered her array of doodled napkins and stood up. "It is getting rather late, so I think I'll head home as well."

"Uh, yeah, me too," Larry said, giving Jodi a small wink to let her know he'd be back later. She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Jodi walked them outside, giving final goodbyes. "Be careful out there, Harlow."

"I will," the ranch hand promised, tipping his hat as he turned towards his truck. A passing shadow overhead made him freeze, looking up. "Wait a minute, did you guys see something?"

The girls responded in confusion but Larry's eyes flicked to the sky just in time to see an object plummeting fast towards them. All he could see were razor sharp claws and a flash of brown feathers before a piercing shriek tore through the air.

"DUCK!" Larry screamed.


End file.
